


Encore

by misura



Category: Eagle: The Making of an Asian-American President
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George in 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted June 2007

George Tuck prefers challenges, really - doing the near-impossible, showing everyone that what they said couldn't be done actually _can_ be done, if you just know how to play the game, how to present your cause to the public. He's not one of those political consultants who think the public is dumb, blind and stupid, but he knows how to turn a phrase, how to give a spin to the truth, how to make a lie sound almost convincing.

He's a rich man; he's not in the consulting business for the money - it never was about the money, really, although that sure was a nice bonus. Money buys things, like the boathouse. Money's not what it's all about though, and for all what people might say, power isn't what it's about, either.

Power and money are nothing more than two phrases for what's essentially the same thing, really; whomever's got money, also's got power, and Kenneth ought to be the living proof of that. George knows he's had something to do with Kenneth's election - played a vital part, actually - but without his family-in-law's money to back him up, where would Kenneth Yamaoka be today? Not in the White House; George would be willing to bet on that.

"I don't know, Arthur, Kenneth, it just doesn't seem like that interesting a job," he tells them. "You've done well; all the polls say that people think so. Nothing to worry about."

"The polls aren't always right," Kenneth says. "And that's an understatement, as you well know."

George shrugs, conceding the point. "The democrats are on your side - no problems there, unless you know something I don't."

"I thought you had the best contacts there were," Kenneth says, sounding slightly amused.

"I do," George says. "And they've told me you and Al wiped the floor with Ellery and Bill, who never stood much of a chance anyway. A female president ... " George shakes his head. "Might have been an interesting campaign to consult for, mind. But no, not in this decade, I think. Give it twenty years and a woman who's got Ellery's brains and the looks of a movie-star and it just might work."

Arthur grimaces. George grins.

"Give me one good reason why I'd want to do this, Kenneth," he says.

"What do you want?" Arthur demands, his voice sharp and angry. "Another fifteen million?"

Arthur makes a great campaigner, George reflects - he's got heart and he believes. He also lacks the kind of understanding that makes a political consultant successful; the imagination that's required to be able to see the whole picture, instead of just the one side of the argument that you're on yourself.

George has been consulting for republicans for years, until Kenneth Yamaoka walked into his office and offered him a small fortune, an interesting challenge and a reason to accept that challenge. Arthur has only seen the fortune, and he assumed that, once bought, George would stay bought, like some sort of toy you buy in a shop; pay for it once, and it's yours forevermore.

Reality's a bitter pill to swallow, and Arthur's not taking it well. George sighs. He genuinely likes Arthur, and not simply because they've worked together, or because Arthur's a great campaigner. Friendship is no reason to take a job though - in fact, friendship's the worst possible reason to commit yourself.

"Well," Kenneth says, wandering through George's office, pretending to look at some of the replicas he's got hanging on the walls, "you've never consulted for a presidential re-election campaign before, have you? And all things considered, I'd say this might well be your last chance to do so."

George tries to keep a straight face, knowing Kenneth's only turned his back to him so that George won't be able to see his expression. Arthur looks torn between confusion and annoyance.

"You've got a point there," George admits finally.

Kenneth turns and smiles.


End file.
